Ogremon
Orgemon was a minor characters in Digimon Adventures 01, a minor villain in Digimon Savers Ultimate Power! Active Burst Mode!!, and Digimon Xros Wars. He started out as a minion of Devimon, and the rival of Leomon. AppearanceOgremon is a Champion Level Digimon that resembles an ogre. He's known for having his mouth opened all the time, and a carries a large bone as a bludgeon weapon.Digimon Adventures 01 Serving DevimonEditOgremon was the only Digimon who willingly came to serve Devimon, under the promise to kill Leomon once Devimon no longer needed him. When the DigiDestines were sperated, Ogremon attacked Joe, and Gomamon. When Gomamon managed to digivole into Ikkakumon, they were able escape Ogremon. But prior to the final battle, Devimon grabbed Ogremon by the throat and transformed him into a mass of Black Gears that he assimilated, along with all the other Black Gears on File Island, into his body so he could have the power to destroy the DigiDestined.Ogremon's RedemptionEditUpon Devimon's destruction at the hands of Angemon, Ogremon survived and escaped. He was eventually forced to battle the forces of the Dark Masters. He fought a small army of Woodmon and got injuried due to a meteor that landed near them. As it turned out, Ogremon was never actually evil, he only wanted to fight Leomon and no one else. After getting injured by the meteor containing MetalEtemon, Ogremon allied with the two DigiDestined Mimi and Joe after their split with the other DigiDestined. After Leomon's death, Ogremon decided to help the kids in any way he could for his rival's sake. Following the defeat of the Dark Masters and Apocalymon, Ogremon left to be on his own once more to await the day that he and Leomon could resume their rivalry.Digimon Adventures 02EditOgremon would later be referenced in the first episode of Digimon Adventure 02, when T.K. and Kari commented that their teacher looked like him. He would also appear in the epilogue of the final episode, where Joe was teaching his son how to treat Digimon by using Ogremon as an example (referencing his treating of Ogremon for his injury in Digimon Adventure 01).Digimon SaversEditOgremon is a minion towards Argomon. He along with his army of Goblimon, were eventually defeated by Agumon.Digimon Xros WarsEditOgremon ran a ramen noodle restaurant along with Fugamon. They both kidnapped a human and took him to their restaurant to help them make the best ramen noodles in town. Ogremon and Fugamon then challenged Gumdramon, Shoutmon, and Damemon to a fight. Ogremon and Fugamon then were defeated by the combined efforts of Gumdramon, Shoutmon, and Damemon, and both of the ogres were captured by Tagiru.Digimon World 4EditSeveral Ogremon appear as enemies in Death Valley.AttacksEditPummel WhackBone CudgelStrong MaulTriviaEditOrgemon can digivolve into, SkullSatamon, ShadowWereGarurumon, or EtemonOgremon's Rookie form is Goblimon Category:Anime Villains Category:Digimon Villains Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Rivals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Video Game Villains Category:Devimon's alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Redeemed Category:Heroes Category:Victims of Devimon Category:Bill and Aku Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament